


Green horizon

by ywdnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm tired and emotional, M/M, nct - Freeform, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywdnct/pseuds/ywdnct
Summary: Yuta somehow got Sicheng into a ferris wheel.





	Green horizon

“If I die I’m going to come back and haunt you.” Sicheng said as he closed his eyes. He can’t believe that he let Yuta talk him into this. He was in a ferris wheel. In a device that he hated the most. “I swear to god, if I die I will kill you. Hear me? You’re dead man.” Sicheng continued. He heard Yuta laughing.  
“You’re going to be alright. I will take care of you. We can hold hands.” Yuta said as he took Sicheng’s hand to his. Sicheng tightened his grip and tried to steady his breath.  
“You promise? Because I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Sicheng said half jokingly. Yuta nudged Sicheng.  
“Have a little faith.” Yuta laughed. Sicheng didn’t answer. He focused on Yuta’s hand and how his thumb slowly stroked his palm. Sicheng felt how Yuta studied his face.  
“Don’t stare. It doesn’t help.” Sicheng said.  
“But you’re too beautiful.” Yuta said seriously. Sicheng opened his eyes to look at Yuta’s expression. He looked him softly. Sicheng swallowed slowly.  
“Do you wanna go? I’m going to hit you.” Sicheng said quickly and raised his hand. Yuta’s face breaked into a smirk.  
“Kinky, I see.” he said. Sicheng hit him in the shoulder and Yuta laughed hard. “Just kidding. But see, your eyes are open.” he continued. Sicheng froze and looked Yuta in the eyes. He was right. Sicheng laughed nervously. “Don’t look around. Focus only on me.” Yuta said softly. Sicheng nod and stared at Yuta’s hair. It looked really soft. Before he realized what he was doing his hand was on Yuta’s hair. Yuta looked him questioningly.  
“You’re hair is pretty.” Sicheng stuttered. Yuta smiled brightly. Sicheng removed his hand and looked away. That was a mistake. He looked down and screamed. “Ah Yuta, help.” he said and fell back. Yuta wrapped his hands around Sicheng’s torso and pulled him closer until his back was against Yuta’s stomach.  
“Calm down. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s over soon. Only half left” he said and tightened his grip. “You’re safe. I’m here.” he continued quieter. Sicheng leaned back and tried to relax. “Do you trust me?” Yuta asked. Sicheng nodded slowly.  
“Yes, I trust you.” he said. Sicheng really did.  
“Good. Now close your eyes and tried to imagine that you’re on a boat.” Yuta said and rested his head on top of Sicheng’s head.  
“Why on a boat?” Sicheng asked but closed his eyes again. Sicheng felt that Yuta was laughing.  
“Why not? The wind is blowing. The boat is slowly swaying. You’re in my arms. The sun is shining. Life is good.” Yuta said. Sicheng only hummed back. Both of the boys stayed quiet for a while and Sicheng’s breathing became slower. “Did you fall asleep?” the older one asked and smiled.  
“No. I’m just relaxed.” Sicheng answered slowly. Yuta buried his face on Sicheng’s hair.  
“Me too.” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a good day/night! Stream We Young!  
> Tumblr: nctskz


End file.
